School Hime
by NaruHinaforever
Summary: It's a tradition for Konoha High to have an annual dance. The whole school chooses a Hime princess and her prince to dance in the spot light. Well this years Hime and prince are.... Pairings: Naruhina


School hime Narutoxhinata story ^_^

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anyone from Naruto ^_^**_

"Hinata!" shouted a pink haired girl making her way through the crowd, "HINATA!" she shouted once again getting the attention from the said Hinata. She had long graceful hair and gently lavender eyes, though she is a very timid person.

"Sakura-chan?"

"I've been looking all over for you!" said Sakura panting, "The class decided to make you the hime for the show,"

"W-what?!" stuttered the timid girl, "I-I can't!"

"Why not?" pouted the pink haired girl taking Hinata's arm, "come on they want to get your measurements,"

"B-but S-Sakura-chan…" she continued to stuttered as her friend dragged her to class room 1-C. The room was full of fabric a few sewing machines and sewing kits brought by the girls who volunteered to create the costume for the school ball. Though it's a school custom to have Hime and her prince dance in the beginning and have a solo and at the end. This years Hime is Hyuga Hinata of classroom 1-C.

"Come on Hinata let's get your measurement," said one of the students grabbing her.

-Meanwhile-

"Dobe get your ass in here," said a very annoyed teen. Throwing a rock at the boy sleeping on the tree's bark. When the boy fell off the tree.

"TEME!" he shouted.

"You're needed," said the black haired boy in an I-don't-care mood. When the two reached the classroom the girls who were in charge of costumes suddenly attacked him.

"What the hell?!" cursed the blond boy.

"Naruto you're the prince," explained the class leader, "So we'll be needing your measurements,"

-Few Days later…The Prince and Hime-

"Hinata you look so cute," said Sakura leading her friend to the mirror. The dress was a pale blue and reached her ankles. With a matching flower that goes behind her ear giving her the elegant look. She stumbled a bit on the heels she had to wear. "Easy now,"

"Sakura-chan who is the prince?" she asked seeing that she had to go along with the whole ball situation.

"Oh…I think he is from class 1-D," she said putting her index finger under her chin looking upward as if thinking, "Why?"

"I-I just wanted to know," she replied with a shy smile, "I feel a-a little nervous,"

"Don't worry let me just add some makeup and you'll look like a real hime," offered Sakura leading her friend to a stool as she added the make up.

"Feels funny," giggled Hinata.

"You never wear make up so it's normal," said Sakura, "Well I have to go get changed I'll see you at the ball go have some fun," she waved off.

"Okay it's now or nothing," she told herself. The blue haired girl walked through the quiet hallways, "I guess I'm still early," she laughed half-heartily. When she noticed a blonde boy leaning on the wall. She felt her face heat up. When he noticed her his bright blue eyes looked at the young girl, "Oh god he is looking at me," she mumbled to herself trying to keep her cool. He was about to walk towards her when she bolted in the other direction not noticing that her blue flower fell.

"Hey wait!" called out the blonde boy, "You drop this!" but the girl was nowhere to be found he picked up the flower and couldn't help but blush. The sight of the girl was over whelming.

"Oie Dobe what are you doing?" asked his friend, "the girls are PMSing over you getting changed,"

"Fine I'll be there," said Naruto putting the flower in his pocket safely.

-The dance-

The music began and the couples came out into the dance floor. Girls swinging around as the boys lead them through the waltz. Hinata stood in the background her heart pounding like crazy. The music stopped and the MC came out and took the microphone, "Attention ladies and gentlemen it's time for Konoha High's famous dance to start so will Hyuga Hinata of Class 1-C and Uzumaki Naruto of class 1-D come out," Sakura practically pushed Hinata through the crowd when the spotlight shined on her. When her eyes meet with the same blue ones from earlier. He walked towards her and took out the blue flower and adjusted it in Hinata's hair. He bowed and offered his hand, "My I take this dance milady," he said very politely, making a lot of girls gasp in surprise and squeal. She took his hand and he led her to the center where the spotlight followed behind them. The music started again and flowed through the gym that was decorated for this occasion. Naruto took her hand and took his other hand and placed it gently on her waist as she placed her hand on her shoulder and took his offering hand. "You look very beautiful Hinata-chan," he commented making her blush. They danced swiftly along the dance floor some of the watched in aw as others took pictures the two made a beautiful display of a couple. When the music slowed down and eventually hit its end the two stopped, "T-thank you," blushed Hinata making a quick get-away. Naruto couldn't help but smile and he as well disappeared into the crowd. Hinata was in the classroom that had a beautiful view of the Moon. She had her hand on her heart she was really excited to find out that her prince was Naruto. When she heard the door open she looked at the intruder and it was Naruto standing there like a prince going after his princess.

"S-sorry," she apologized.

"What for?" he chuckled walking towards her and took a seat next to her.

"F-for running away…t-twice," her blush darkening.

"What?!" he said in shock, "It's all right! Really," he chuckled, "my charms are too awesome," he played around getting her to giggle. He playfully pouted, "hey," he whined.

"Naruto-kun your funny," she smiled, "I'm really thankful for the dance though," she smiled sweetly. He couldn't help but blush.

"Your cute," he pointed out, "I'm surprised that I've never seen you around school,"

"I'm not that easily seen," she admitted, "I don't like sticking out,"

"You know Hinata I'm glad that I ended up the prince or else I would of never meet my hime," he blushed, "I know corny," he chuckled in embarrassment.

"No I don't think it's corny," she said staring at her fingers, "I mean…" she froze when Naruto cupped her chin and made her look at him, "Naruto-kun…"

"I don't get this either…I think I like-like you," he confessed, "You're different then other girls," their faces slowly closing in.

"I think I might like-like you too…" they kissed in a very passionate kiss when a camera flashed.

"Kuso stupid Camera," cursed a girl with bright pink hair along with a crowd of people who wanted to watch the young couple. They parted from their kiss and looked away from each other there faces bright red.

"Sorry," apologized Sakura.

"It's okay," said Naruto waving his hand in the air, "but I think me and my hime have one last dance," he stuck out his hand to Hinata and she gladly took it.

"Yes we do," she smiled as the Hime and her prince walked towards the ball.

_**-End of Story-**_

_**Hey I know…you guys are all mad because I discontinued High School Life and Beast Within. So yea…as an apology I made a one-shot Naruhina. I hope that you all enjoy it and have a good night, morning, evening or what ever lol. **_

_**Naruto: Hime?**_

_**Me: Means princess**_

_**Naruto: I know but where is my hime?**_

_**Me: She is hiding**_

_**Naruto…why?**_

_**Me: cuz she got embarrassed**_

_**Sakura: I got her!**_

_**Hinata: S-Sakura-chan**_

_**Naruto: Hinata-chan* pounces Hinata***_

_**Hinata: Naruto-kun* blushes***_

_**Me: Good night folks er Morning oh you know what I mean lol**_


End file.
